


My Warlock

by AJsRandom



Series: Trope Bingo [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Disguise, F/M, Magic, Romance, mergana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A masked man teaches Morgana magic through an enchanted mirror. Inspired by The Masquerade by Heatherlly on AO3. Fills disguised/masked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Warlock

Morgana paced anxiously in her chambers. She was waiting for a guest, but not a normal guest; this was the masked warlock who was secretly teaching her magic. After nearly burning her room down, he’d spoken to her through the full-length mirror near her bed. He offered to teach her how to control her magic and use it for good. She didn’t immediately jump on the offer, but gradually gave in as he persuaded her with gentle kindness.

They’d arranged these nights where he taught her through the mirror in her room. So far, she could now sleep through the night without catching anything on fire or shattering breakable objects. In fact, she could light fires at will and speak into her mentor’s mind. She was so very grateful, and today had discovered something new about herself—she was in love with her mentor.

The reason for her pacing was she’d decided to tell him how she felt. She wanted to invite him into her chambers so she could touch him to make sure he was real. She was too shy to try anything further, which was very odd for the usually bold, outspoken Lady Morgana.

 _Finally_ she heard him call, “Morgana.” She’d been facing away but whirled around in an instant to take in his form, seemingly trapped within the mirror.

“My Warlock,” she called him; he’d given her no name. She saw him smile under the mask that obscured every part of his face but his mouth. He wore his usual black—cloak, tunic, trousers, and boots. He looked so fine she nearly melted.

“Morgana. What would you like to learn tonight?”

“I-I have an unusual request.”

“Name it.”

She drew herself up. “I would like to meet you. In the flesh.”

His smile faded. “Morgana, what you ask—”

“I have something I’d like to tell you. In person. _Please_.”

His mouth flattened into a straight line. Finally he spoke, “All right. But you’d better stand well back.” She nodded and obeyed as he opened his mouth to speak. “ _Cene gesweorc_.” Mist poured around the mirror, obscuring it. She heard a sort of quiet screech then the mist parted and a dark figure stepped from within. “ _Ende_ ,” he said and the mist evaporated instantly.

Morgana hung back, feeling shy again. But then he smiled at her. “My Warlock,” she exclaimed, rushing forward. She reached out her hands, hesitated, then reached them out again to take his. They were warm and calloused, like a man who worked for his survival. “Thank you for coming.”

“How could I refuse you?” He withdrew a hand and cupped her face. “What is it you wish to tell me?”

He eyes fell to the floor, then came back up. “I-I wanted to say ‘thank you’ again, for teaching me, guiding me. I no longer fear my magic or the dreams that come from it.”

“You are a very talented student. It’s been a joy.” His hand fell away and she immediately missed it; he noticed. “But that’s not all, is it?” he asked gently.

“No. My Warlock. You see, I’ve . . . I’ve fallen in love with you.”

His eyes and mouth turned serious. “Oh Morgana.”

Her heart fell. “Wh-what?”

“I’ve fallen in love with you too.” His hand buried itself in her hair. “I thought I could keep my emotions separate, apart, but I was wrong. You are the most beautiful person I know, inside and out. I just wish . . .”

“What is it?”

“I wish there weren’t so many things keeping us apart.”

She tilted her head, puzzled. “Apart? What’s keeping us apart besides this?” She touched the leather mask.

He caught her hand. “You have no idea who I am under this. I could be a liar, a thief . . . a servant.”

“It doesn’t matter to me. Whoever you are, whatever you’ve done, I know you’re a kind, generous, selfless man. And that man is worthy of my love.” He stared into her eyes. “Do you trust me?”

“Do _you_ trust _me_?”

“Without reservation.”

His free hand slid around her waist. “Good enough for me.” He lowered his lips to hers for a sweet yet passionate kiss. “I trust you too.” He reached up to the back of his head to take off his mask, but she stopped him.

“Let me.” She replaced his hands with hers and bit her lip as she untied the laces. She slowly lowered the mask into her palm and gasped as he was revealed to her. “ _Merlin!_ ” She threw her arms around his neck and brought their lips together again. She felt him relax against her.

When she broke away she smiled brightly. She took his hands and led him to her bed where they sat, talked and kissed until the sun came up. They both counted themselves as the luckiest people in Albion.


End file.
